ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Geary (Crash Bandicoot)
Geary is a robot who is one of Velo's Champions in Crash Nitro Kart. His homeworld is Teknee, with his home track being Android Alley. Biography Geary claims that he knows Teknee like the back of his hand, which he believes to be dirty. He says this after his defeat from either Team Bandicoot or Team Cortex which will lead up to him doing two different things, but in the same manner, like cleaning Crash if he is defeated by Team Bandicoot, or cleaning Tiny if his defeat is from Team Cortex. If he loses to any team, he ends up being yelled at by Velo who says that he failed him. For his punishment, he must clean the trophy room and then the entire coliseum. He is raced alongside 2 robots. He can be unlocked in the Game Boy Advance version by beating him in a race on his home track, Android Alley. As weapons, Geary uses cleaning items such as a water sprinkler type bomb. Personality Geary is the most trusted and loyal racer that Velo has. Velo even gives him the most praise and respect for his races, saying that only very few have gotten the chance to challenge Geary. It also seems that out of all the racers Velo has, Geary seems to fear him the most; such as trembling when Velo shouts and scolds him for his failure against the opposing team. Geary also seems very "high strung" about his robotic design, saying that only a robot can achieve perfection in motion. During some events, Geary constantly changes his mood, from being quite focused and determined, to being furious and destructive. This causes Geary to have his downfalls. Geary is also known to be a clean freak, as shown when he was cleaning up the arena and even went as far as scrubbing down Crash and Tiny. During cleaning mode, he's notably nicer and polite. This is shown as he claps for the winner during that mode, holding that distinction aside from Megumi. Quotes Crash Nitro Kart: *"Stop distracting me!" *"Do you mind?" *"Oh, when will you learn?" *"Silly pest!" *"Ooh my, you are a pest!" *"Ooh, not good, heh... That Earthling is closing fast..." *"Oh, dear... Now I must DEMOLISH YOU!" *"Oh, bother... That grimy EARTHLING IS WINNING!" *"How am I losing? What did I do wrong?!" *"Make one mistake... And I WILL pass you!" *"Wash, wax, win!" *"Hmm, I missed a spot." *"You can't defeat perfection!" *"Why try...Machines will always win!" *"Spotless?" *"Cha-ching!" Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled: *"Spotless!" *"Stop that!" *"A futile effort." *"Shoo! You're making a mess!" *"I'm right behind you!" *"Stay away, you filthy thing!" *"Eat vacuum dust!" *"Deploying Sanitary Reinforcement!" *"Why try? Machines will ALWAYS win!" *"How can a non-machine win?! CHEATER!" Appearances *''Crash Nitro Kart'' *''Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled'' Racing Stats Crash Nitro Kart (GBA) *Speed: 10/10 *Acceleration: 10/10 *Turning: 10/10 *Difficulty: Intermediate Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled *Speed: 5/7 *Acceleration: 5/7 *Turning: 5/7 *Difficulty: Intermediate Gallery See: Geary (Crash Bandicoot)/Gallery Trivia *Geary's original and internal name is "Otto". Category:Crash Bandicoot characters Category:Male video game characters Category:Video game bosses Category:Fictional robots Category:Fictional henchmen Category:Fictional domestic workers Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2003